The present invention relates to a turntable for mounting a disk-like information recording medium thereon to rotate it continuously, and an optical disk using the turntable.
A turntable has been heretofore used in order to rotate and drive a disk-like recording medium, for example, an optical disk such as a compact disk (CD), or a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD).
As a turntable for mounting an optical disk thereon to rotate and drive it, the turntable constituted as shown in FIG. 1 is used. In the turntable 1000, an optical disk D is fitted in a centering portion 1002 formed with a centre hole 1001 in a centre portion of the turntable 1000 whereby the optical disk D is mounted on the turntable 1000. The centering portion 1002 is formed into a convergent trapezoid, and is formed, in the circumferential surface, with an elastic displacing element 1004 elastically displaced in a diametrical direction and a fixed element 1003 alternately there around. The inner peripheral surface of the centre hole 1001 is pressed and supported by the elastic displacing element 1004 and placed in contact with the fixed element 1003 to coincide the rotational centre with a rotational centre CL of the turntable 1000, and the optical disk D is mounted on the turntable 1000.
A magnet 1005 is provided on the centering portion 1002 of the turntable 1000. The magnet 1005 magnetically attracts a chucking portion not shown to hold the optical disk D in cooperation with the turntable 1000. A yoke 1006 is provided on the lower side of the magnet 1005. The centering portion 1002 is secured to the turntable 1000 by pressing, and the turntable 1000 is mounted on a drive shaft 1008 of a spindle motor 1007 by pressing. The elastic displacing element 1004 for carrying out the centering operation of the optical disk D provided and mounted on the centering portion 1002 is formed of a creepless material such as PEI (poly ether imido) which is hard to produce the creeping phenomenon in order to prevent the creeping phenomenon from occurring in the state that the optical disk D is mounted not to return to the original state.
The turntable 1000 heretofore used has the construction in which the centering portion 1002 is pressed into the centre portion and pressed into the drive shaft 1008 to mount it. That is, since the centering portion 1002 and the turntable 1000 are formed from a separate member, not only assembling is difficult but also mounting aimed at centering for allowing the centre of the centering portion 1000 to coincide with the centre of the drive shaft 1008 is difficult.
There is a further problem that since the a creepless material such as PEI (poly ether imido) is high in molding temperature, injection molding of the centering portion 1002 cannot be carried out in the state that the magnet 1005 is put into a molding mold. When the magnet 1005 is exposed to the high temperature atmosphere, demagnetization occurs, and therefore, the centering portion 1002 cannot be molded with the magnet 1005 inserted. Therefore, the magnet 1005 is fixed by adhesion after the centering portion 1002 has been molded. Since such a magnet 1005 is adhered, the assembling step of the centering portion 1002 becomes complex, leading to the higher cost, and further posing a problem also in reliability in term of assembly.
Further, when the optical disk is mounted on the turntable and rotated continuously, it is also necessary to prevent the optical disk from slipping with respect to the turntable. That is, the optical disk need be rotated and driven integral with the turntable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel turntable and an optical disk device using the turntable, which solves the technical problem noted above with respect to the conventional turntable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a turntable and an optical disk device using the turntable in which when a disk-like information recording medium is mounted, correction of eccentricity of the information recording medium can be carried out positively by a simple constitution.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a turntable and an optical disk device using the turntable capable of mounting a disk-like information recording medium so as to be rotated and driven positively integrally while suppressing occurrence of eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted.
In the turntable according to the present invention, a fixed portion is fitted into a centre hole of a disk-like information recording medium. A movable portion corrects eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted. A return assisting member has a function in which when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion is returned from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. By the provision of this constitution, when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium. Moreover, the return assisting member is able to return the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. From this, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity positively when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted.
By the provision of the return assisting member, a portion including the movable portion need not to use quality of a creepless material for preventing the creeping phenomenon unlike prior art, but is able to use synthetic resin having been used widely heretofore as a material for constituting a turntable. From this, since a special quality like a creeping material is not used, the cost can be reduced. Moreover, since the return assisting member is secured to the shaft portion, a special portion is not necessary for securing the return assisting member, and the return assisting member can be secured to the shaft portion directly, for example, by pressing or adhesion. From this, the construction is simple, and the cost can be reduced.
In the turntable according to the present invention, the movable portion has elastic displaceable elements, a plurality of which are arranged at equal angles about a rotational centre shaft. Since the plurality of elastic displaceable elements are arranged at equal angles about a rotational centre shaft, it is possible to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium mounted on the centering portion positively at any position.
Further, the turntable according to the present invention has a member for chucking the disk-like information recording medium, and a magnet for attracting the chucking member magnetically, the disk-like information recording medium being held detachably between the magnet and the chucking member. The magnet provided on the turntable attracts the chucking member to hold the disk-like information recording medium detachably.
Further, a turntable for mounting a disk-like information recording medium to continuously rotate it according to the present invention comprises a fixed portion having a hole for fitting a shaft of a motor for continuously rotating the turntable and fitted in a centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium, a movable portion fitted in an inner peripheral edge with the fixed portion as s reference to be elastically deformed to correct eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted, and a return assisting member in which when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion is returned from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted.
In the turntable, the fixed portion is fitted in a centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium. The movable portion corrects eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted. The return assisting member has a function for returning the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. With this, when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted on the turntable, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium. Moreover, the return assisting member is able to return the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. With this, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity positively when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted.
By the provision of the return assisting member, a portion including the movable portion need not to use quality of a creepless material for preventing the creeping phenomenon unlike prior art, but is able to use synthetic resin having been used widely heretofore as a material for constituting a turntable. From this, since a special quality like a creeping material is not used, the cost can be reduced. Further, the fixed portion has a hole for fitting a drive shaft of a drive motor, and the return assisting member can be secured to the drive shaft of the drive motor directly. From this, since the return assisting member need not to prepare a special portion but may be secured to the drive shaft directly, the construction is simple, and the cost can be reduced.
The movable portion provided on the turntable comprises elastic displaceable elements, a plurality of which are arranged at equal angles about a rotational centre shaft. Since the plurality of elastic displaceable elements are arranged at equal angles about a rotational centre shaft, the movable portion is possible to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium positively at any position.
Also in this turntable, it has a member for chucking a disk-like information recording medium, and a magnet for attracting the member for chucking magnetically; and the disk-like information recording medium is held between the magnet and the member for chucking detachably. The magnet provided on the turntable attracts the chucking member to hold the disk-like information recording medium detachably.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an optical disk device having a turntable for mounting a disk-like information recording medium to rotate it continuously, the turntable provided on the device comprising: a fixed portion fitted in a centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium; a movable portion fitted in the centre hole with the fixed portion as a reference to be elastically deformed to correct eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted; a shaft portion molded integral with the fixed portion and into which is inserted a drive shaft of a drive motor for rotating the turntable continuously; and a return assisting member for returning, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the return assisting member being secured to the shaft portion directly.
The turntable used for the optical disk device is fitted in the centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium. The movable portion corrects eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted. The return assisting member has a function for returning, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. By the provision of this constitution, when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity of disk-like information recording medium. Moreover, the return assisting member is able to return, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. From this, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity positively when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted.
By the provision of the return assisting member, a portion including the movable portion need not to use quality of a creepless material for preventing the creeping phenomenon unlike prior art, but is able to use synthetic resin having been used widely heretofore as a material for constituting a turntable. From this, since a special quality like a creeping material is not used, the cost can be reduced. Further, since the return assisting member is secured to the shaft portion, a special portion for securing the return assisting member is not necessary, but can be secured to the drive shaft directly, for example, by pressing or adhesion. From this, the construction is simple, and the cost can be reduced.
In the turntable used for the optical disk device according to the present invention, the movable portion comprises elastic displaceable elements, a plurality of which are arranged at equal angles about a rotational centre shaft. Since the plurality of elastic displaceable elements are arranged at equal angles about a rotational centre shaft, the movable portion is possible to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium mounted on the centering portion positively at any position.
Further, the turntable has a member for chucking a disk-like information recording medium, and a magnet for attracting the member for chucking magnetically; and the disk-like information recording medium is held detachably between the magnet and the member for chucking. The magnet provided on the turntable attracts the chucking member to hold the disk-like information recording medium detachably.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an optical disk device provided with a turntable for mounting a disk-like information recording medium to rotate it continuously, comprising: a fixed portion having a hole for fitting a shaft of a motor for rotating the turntable continuously and fitted in a centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium; a movable portion fitted in the centre hole with the fixed portion as a reference to be elastically deformed to correct eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted; and a return assisting member for returning, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. A centering portion constituting the fixed portion of the turn table is provided with a hole for fitting a drive shaft of a drive motor for rotating the turntable continuously, and the return assisting member is secured to the drive shaft of the drive motor directly.
In the optical disk device, the fixed portion of the turntable is fitted in the centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium. The movable portion corrects eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted. The return assisting member has a function for returning, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. Thereby, when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted on the turntable, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium. Moreover the return assisting member is able to return the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. From this, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity positively when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted.
By the provision of the return assisting member, a portion including the movable portion need not to use quality of a creepless material for preventing the creeping phenomenon unlike prior art, but is able to use synthetic resin having been used widely heretofore as a material for constituting a turntable. From this, since a special quality like a creeping material is not used, the cost can be reduced. Further, the fixed portion has a hole for fitting the drive shaft of the drive motor, and the return assisting member can be secured to the drive shaft of the drive motor directly. Thereby, since the return assisting member need not prepare a special portion, but may be secured to the drive shaft directly, the construction is simple and the cost can be reduced.
The movable portion provided on the turntable comprises elastic displaceable elements, a plurality of which are arranged at equal angles about a rotational centre shaft. Since the plurality of movable portions are arranged at equal angles about a rotational centre shaft, the movable portion is possible to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium positively at any position.
Also the turntable further has a member for chucking a disk-like information recording medium, and a magnet for attracting the member for chucking magnetically; and the disk-like information recording medium is held detachably between the magnet and the member for chucking. The magnet provided on the turntable attracts the chucking member to hold the disk-like information recording medium detachably.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a turntable for mounting a disk-like information recording medium to rotate it continuously, comprising: a fixed portion fitted in a centre hole of a disk-like information recording medium; a movable portion fitted in the centre hole with the fixed portion as a reference to be elastically deformed to correct eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted; a return assisting member for returning, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted; and a slip preventive portion provided on the return assisting member to come in contact with the disk-like information recording medium mounted to thereby prevent the disk-like information recording medium from slipping.
The fixed portion provided on the turntable is fitted in the centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium. The movable portion corrects eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted. The return assisting member has a function for returning, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. The slip preventive portion prevents, with which the disk-like information recording medium mounted comes in contact, the disk-like information recording medium from slipping. By the provision of such a constitution as described, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted on the turntable. Moreover, the return assisting member is able to return, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. From this, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity positively when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted.
The turntable according to the present invention is provided with the slip preventive portion to thereby enable positive integration of the disk-like information recording medium mounted without slipping to rotate and drive it.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided an optical disk device having a turntable for mounting a disk-like information recording medium to rotate it continuously, the turntable used in the device comprising: a fixed portion fitted in a centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium; a movable portion fitted in the centre hole with the fixed portion as a reference to be elastically deformed to correct eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted; a return assisting member for returning, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted; and a slip preventive portion provided on the return assisting member to prevent, with which the disk-like information recording medium mounted comes in contact, the disk-like information recording medium from slipping.
The fixed portion provided on the turntable is fitted in the centre hole of the disk-like information recording medium. The movable portion corrects eccentricity when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted. The return assisting member has a function for returning, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. The slip preventive portion prevents , with which the disk-like information recording medium mounted comes in contact, the disk-like information recording medium from slipping. By the provision of such a constitution as described, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity of the disk-like information recording medium when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted on the turntable. Moreover, the return assisting member is able to return, when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted, the movable portion from a position when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted to a position when the disk-like information recording medium is not mounted. From this, the movable portion is able to correct eccentricity positively when the disk-like information recording medium is mounted, and by the provision of the slip preventive portion, the disk-like information recording medium mounted can be placed in positive integration without slipping to rotate and drive it.
Further other objects of the present invention and the specific advantages obtained by the present invention will be more apparent from the ensuing explanation of the embodiments.